Harold Puthoff
Ricerche di fisica Nel 1967, Harold Puthoff conseguì un Ph.D. alla Stanford University. Vuoto polarizzabile Harold Puthoff è ben noto tra gli studiosi di fisica gravitazionale per i suoi lavori sul "vuoto polarizzabile" (in inglese polarizable vacuum, PV) e su alcuni argomenti di elettrodinamica stocastica, che sono esempi di un approccio alternativo alla teoria della relatività generale ed alla meccanica quantistica. Laser regolabili in frequenza Harold Puthoff ha lavorato con laser regolabili in frequenza ed altri dispositivi capaci di generare fasci di elettroni, apparecchiature che ha inventato e di cui detiene i brevetti, ed è coautore (assieme ad R. Pantell) del libro "Fundamentals of Quantum Electronics" (Wiley, 1969), pubblicato in inglese, francese e russo. Remote Viewing Negli anni 70 ed 80 ha diretto un programma finanziato con fondi della CIA/DIA, tramite la ditta SRI International per investigare abilità paranomali, collaborando con Russell Targ nello studio delle supposte abilità psichiche paranormali di Uri Geller, Ingo Swann, Pat Price, Joseph McMoneagle ed altri. Lavoro segreto governativo Un tempo Harold Puthoff era stato un ufficiale della United States Navy che era stato distaccato come collegamento con la National Security Agency (NSA), ed in seguito rimase inquadrato come impiegato civile. In seguito ad un anno sabbatico alla Stanford University, che gli consentiva di ottenere il suo dottorato Ph.D., si aggiungeva all'impresa "SRI International" dove nel 1972, assieme a Russell Targ, inaugura un programma di "visione remota", programma allora classificato come Top-Secret, che declassificato, attualmente è divenuto molto famoso presso il pubblico dedito ad argomenti "di frontiera", "riservati" o "misteriosi". In origine il progetto era chiamato SCANATE, in seguito diventò lo "STAR GATE", che è stato finanziato per più di due decenni congiuntamente dalla CIA, DIA, e da altri organismi militari. * CIA-Initiated Remote Viewing At Stanford Research Institute by Harold E. Puthoff, Ph.D. Per molti anni Harold Puthoff ha ricevuto autorizzazioni di accesso (clearances) ad alto livello di sicurezza, all'interno del governo degli Stati Uniti. Associazioni tecnologico-scientifiche in Austin, Texas Nel 1985, Harold Puthoff fonda una compagnia a fini di lucro, la EarthTech International, nella città di Austin, TX. Attorno alla stessa data, fonda un'organizzazione di ricerca scientifica ad orientamento accademico, l'Institute for Advanced Studies at Austin (IASA), che dirige. Indipendente dall'Institute for Advanced Study, che si trova a Princeton nel New Jersey, lo IASA esegue delle ricerche piuttosto focalizzate in argomenti specificamente correlati alla generazione di energia ed alla propulsione spaziale, ricevendo fondi da donatori anonimi. Scientology Negli anni settanta Hal Puthoff si dimostrò un sostenitore del movimento scientifico-religioso Scientology, ma attualmente non è più coinvolto nelle attività di questa setta. Note Voci correlate * Bilocazione * Elettrodinamica stocastica * Energia del punto zero * Pseudoscienza * Telepatia * Teoria del complotto sugli UFO * Visione remota * Vuoto polarizzabile Fonti * *H. E. Puthoff, CIA-Initiated Remote Viewing At Stanford Research Institute, 1996, from Biomind Superpowers, the website of Ingo Swann, also said to be an ex-employee of Project SCANATE. * * arXiv eprint * * Collegamenti esterni * Harold E. Puthoff biografia dallo National Institute for Discovery Science, un'organizzazione ai confini della scienza sita in Las Vegas * Earthtech International, la compagnia di Puthoff ad Austin, nel Texas * Institute for Advanced Studies sito in Austin Supposti collegamenti a Scientology * Puthoff, Scientology, and the CIA, from Church of Spiritual Technology: IRS Approved, an anti-Scientology website Fonti * Puthoff, Harold E. Categoria:Scienza di confine Categoria:Ufologi statunitensi Categoria:Previsione scientifica Categoria:Remote viewing Categoria:Fisici statunitensi